Sindri Myr
Chaos Sorcerer Sindri Myr]] Sindri Myr was a Chaos Sorcerer of the Alpha Legion, and the main antagonist of the original ''Dawn of War'' campaign who came to the world of Tartarus under the cover of an Ork invasion with the Alpha Legion warband commanded by the Chaos Lord Bale to search for a powerful Chaotic artefact known as the'' Maledictum. History ]] During his time on Tartarus, Sindri used his potent psychic powers to subvert the Blood Ravens Librarian Isador Akios to the service of Chaos, in return for the promise of enhancing his psychic abilities so that he could become a more powerful Librarian. Sindri himself killed, or had the Chaos Space Marines under his command kill, numerous Imperial citizens, Imperial Guardsmen, Space Marines, Orks, his own Traitor Marines, and even his own commander Lord Bale, to accumulate blood sacrifices for Khorne, the Blood God. After gaining the ''Maledictum he chose himself as the new host for the Chaotic relic's powers, transforming into a Daemon Prince who was subsequently vanquished by Captain Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens Space Marines, thus providing the last sacrifice required to release the Bloodthirster Greater Daemon from the Maledictum. Personality and Traits Like most Chaos Sorcerers, Sindri Myr was an extremely arrogant individual, confident that his extraordinary Chaos-derived psychic abilities could overcome any obstacle. Myr had little respect for Chaos Champions like Bale who lacked the power of sorcery. Sindri personified the tactics of deception that define the Alpha Legion, even to the point that he deceived his own warband's Chaos Lord in order that he might use Bale's death to ensure his own ascension to daemonhood. But like many of the devotees of Chaos, Sindri's own arrogance ultimately led to his undoing and his failure has guaranteed an eternity of suffering in the Realm of Chaos as his soul has become a plaything of the fickle Dark Gods. Abilities A gifted psyker, Sindri's powers included the ability to telepathically read minds, corruption (the ability to turn someone, even a well protected mind, to Chaos), domination (the ability to telepathically make someone perform acts against their will), psyker lightning, power masking (the ability to hide/cloud one's psyker presence) and limited astral projection of his soul into the Warp. An unnaturally long lifetime given to him by the Ruinous Powers of Chaos and the non-linear temporal nature of the Warp have allowed Sindri Myr to become greatly learned in the ways of the sorcerer. Sindri Myr was a devoted servant of Chaos, and embodied the Alpha Legion's modus operandi of using stealthy guerrilla warfare and subterfuge rather than brute force to achieve his goals. Wargear As a Chaos Sorcerer, Sindri was armed with a Bedlam Staff and a Bolt Pistol. Due to his great knowledge of sorcery, and his possession of the rare Bedlam Staff, it is believed that Sindri may have participated in the Horus Heresy, more than 10,000 standard years ago. Sources *''Dawn of War'' (Novel) by C.S. Goto *''Dawn of War ''(PC Game) es:Sindri Myr Category:S Category:M Category:Alpha Legion Category:Characters Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games